You Can't Hide True Love
by Turrdle
Summary: One Shot:  This is a short and sad story on the day Kate and Humphrey confessed there true love for each other.  Rated for blood/gore and depression


**AN: This is a single chapter story that I wanted to write for a little bit now. I spent days on it making sure it was as best as I can make it. I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it.**

***Fixed a few errors and awkwardly worded sentences. Also made a few changes to the last two paragraphs***

It has been almost a week since anyone has seen or heard from Humphrey. It is almost like he disappeared off the face of the planet. Some wolves noticed his disappearance but did not worry too much knowing that he would soon return. But Kate was not like most wolves, she was deeply concerned for him and went out to find him.

Humphrey was laying down in a small dark den that was not even tall enough to sit or to stretch out in. There was water leaking through the ceiling and dripping down onto the ground, slowly wetting his fur like a light drizzle on a dreary day. This den was also very stuffy and humid as Humphrey would be using up all the air in the room which made it harder and harder to breathe in. Humphrey had his face buried in his paws as he cried out into them. His stomach felt like it was in his throat as his heart was being slowly torn apart with each and every day that he was not with her.

"Oh Kate, I love you so much. How I wish I could be at you side and we could live a life together forever. Sharing eternal happiness as we make the struggle through this world as one, but that day will never come as you're an alpha and I am forbidden to be with you" said Humphrey as he began to cry even harder, soaking his face and paws with the deeply depressed tears that rolled out of his sadden eyes.

Humphrey laid down in that den for several more hours as he yearned for a life to be filled with happiness and joy with Kate, but instead he was dealt with a life filled with sadness, depression, and hopelessness.

Kate was finally able to pick up a strong whiff of Humphrey's scent and was able to find the den he was in. She started to crawl inside where she could hear the distant sobs of Humphrey as she worked her way closer to him.

In-between sobs, Humphrey was able to hear splashing sounds towards the entrance of the den. He knew it was Kate and he did not want to see her. Seeing her and not being able to express his true feelings for her was like torturer. Humphrey tried his best to drown out the sounds of Kate approaching but they were still very loud and clear as the small den amplified each and every splash till they were ringing in his ears. Kate was finally able to see Humphrey laid down with his face in his paws still crying.

She approached him with a concerned look and said, "Humphrey, what is the matter. Tell me what is bothering you."

"What's the use, it's forbidden. It can never happen" said Humphrey as his voice was muffled because his face never left his paws.

"What's forbidden? What will never happen? Come on, tell me. I want to make you feel better" said Kate clearly showing that she is concerned.

"Kate, ever since we were pups I have always felt different around you, different from all the other wolves in the park. You always made me feel warm and happy when you were next to me. I enjoyed every moment I was with you, no matter how good or bad. Whenever you were gone, I felt empty and lonely. I wanted to be with you all the time, but your father didn't seem to approve. He kept saying that I'm an omega and that I can't be "with" you because you were an Alpha. I wasn't sure what he was saying, but he said it was pack law. I don't care about pack law or what anyone else thinks, all I care about is you" Humphrey took a second to catch his breath and built up the courage and he finally said, "Kate, what I am trying to say is, I love you."

Humphrey sat there completely out of breath as he stared into her eyes eagerly awaiting her response. Underneath her fur, Kate was blushing bright red. No one has ever said such nice things to her with such passion, she was overwhelmed. Slowly Kate began to smile at him, which excited Humphrey.

"Humphrey, that was the sweetest and most kind thing anyone has ever said to me. And to some degree, I too have similar feelings towards you" said Kate but after saying that her smile began to fade and slowly her head started to sink. "But I have made a promise to my Dad. I was to become the future leader of the pack" Kate began to cry slightly as she knew she was about to break his heart, "I have been arranged to see another Alpha male and would most likely get married" Kate was not able to hold back any tears as they flowed like two tiny rivers down her face, "I'm sorry Humphrey, if things were different you know I would choose you."

Humphrey's face which was once full of eagerness and hope was now shattered. He was blank and emotionless. Without saying a word, Humphrey got up and began to crawl out of the den. He didn't even once look back at Kate who just laid there feeling very sadden and depressed.

Humphrey was just walking away from her; he was unable to look at her. He knew every time he would see her, he would be filled with joy and happiness knowing it would be shattered once reality would sink in. "Well, I got what I had asked for, an answer. She can't be with me nor will she ever."

Humphrey continued to walk through the forest until he came upon a cliff. Humphrey walked up to the cliffs edge and looked down. It must have been about a 150 foot drop. Humphrey took a few steps back and sat down on the ground and thought to himself, "Do I really want to do this? Can I can live a life without Kate? Was this not meant to be, is there another reason to live?" After several minutes of deep thought Humphrey had finally made up his mind.

Kate had crawled out of the den and started to walk home. As she walked, she thought about the things Humphrey had said. "Wow, he must of really loved and cared for me. I wonder how is he going to hold up?" thought Kate as she continued her walk. After a couple minutes she began to think, "How am I going to hold up? That was probably the only chance I had at true love and happiness." Kate was starting to feel bad as she began to think about her response to him. After a couple more minutes Kate had abruptly stopped walking, then it all hit her like a stampede of angry caribou. "Oh my god, what have I done?" said Kate as she suddenly took off running back towards that den.

Kate was desperate for find Humphrey once again. She had finally found her true feelings for him and she wanted to see his sad and tortured soul be filled with happiness and life once again. She searched high and low for him but had no luck. After about 15 minutes of searching she was able to pick up on his scent. Kate was overflowing with joy and excitement as she could picture how he would react to her declaration of love to him. Her heart was racing and her mind was being overwhelmed with all sorts of emotions as she chased down his scent which was becoming stronger and stronger. She began to sprint at full speed as tears poured down her face. This was going to be the best day of her life and surely many more will follow once their two lives become one.

Humphrey's scent brought her to the top of a somewhat of a large cliff where the scent seemed to have stopped. Kate searched franticly for him but could not find him. After searching the immediate area she was unable to locate him. Kate's happiness and joy were quickly turning to fear and panic as she began to think the worst. Kate slowly walked over to the edge of the cliff and glanced over with her eyes shut. Reluctant at first, she started to slowly open her eyes. She looked down to see if she could spot Humphrey and she did see a small grey and white object at the bottom of the cliff. She quickly pulled her head back in disbelief. She didn't want to believe in what she just saw, so Kate was able to convince herself that she was not able to see clearly because of all the tears in her eyes. She wiped her face dry and walked up to the cliff edge one more time and looked over. She still could see the grey and white object but still was unsure on what it was exactly.

Quickly in her panicked state, she sprinted toward one side of the cliff looking for a way down. Kate was able to find a path lead down to the bottom of the cliff. She bolted down the path at full speed until she got to the bottom and quickly ran towards what could be Humphrey's body. She was able to get to the spot so she could get a closer look. She sat down right next to it and she began to feel much better. It was only a pile of rocks.

Kate sat there for a few more minutes taking several deep breaths to recover from her panicked state. Still taking deep breaths and with an exhausted smile on her face, she began to look around. When Kate looked behind her back she noticed a small pool of blood and connected to it were bloody drag marks on the ground that lead to a cave inside the cliff wall. Kate went from being relieved to total shock at the sight of the gory mess on the ground. Her body began to shake and her heart fell into her stomach as she feared the worst.

She slowly pulled herself up and inched her way towards the cave entrance. She looked inside and saw it was Humphrey. His body was severely beat up. His hind legs were clearly broken as they were bent in awkward directions and he had two very large gashes, one on his back left side and the other was just above his eyes. His body was also covered with blood and several smaller cuts and wounds, he was a mess. Kate could not believe what she was seeing. She started to stagger back and fell down on her haunches, Just seeing Humphrey in this condition made her feel like someone had taken a dagger and trusted it into her heart and stomach. It took every last ounce of strength out of her just to not throw up, she had never felt so sick in her life.

Kate was finally able to get up and approach Humphrey. She did not say a word, but her eyes could not keep that sort of silence. Tears were pouring down her face and were dripping down onto the ground as she got right next to Humphrey and laid down right next to him placing one of her forelegs around his shoulders. Kate's fear of losing the one she truly loved overwhelmed her, but she was able to say in such a sweet and pleasant tone, "Hey there Humphrey, everything is going to be alright. I'm right here by you side. Nothing can tear us apart."

Humphrey struggled to turn his head around and looked at Kate right into her eyes and said, "Has anyone ever told you how beautiful you are?"

Kate's heart started to fill with warmth and happiness as she said, "Yes, I have been told that many times, but only from you."

Humphrey slowly laid his head back down on the ground, but still he was looking up at her and he said weakly, "Kate, I love you"

The tears flowing down her face now doubled as she struggled to maintain her breathing. Kate tried her best to sound normal but the sobs still found a way out as she struggled to say, "Humphrey... I.. love... you too."

Humphrey began to smile as he laid his head back down on the ground and began to slowly close his eyes, never losing that heartwarming smile. Kate laid down even closer to him and embracing him even more as the tears began to soak the ground. After a few minutes Humphrey's breathing had stopped and his heart was beating slower and slower until it was not felt anymore. Kate completely broke down and cried into his still soft and warm fur. She could not see a world without him, she had just truly found Humphrey's love only to have it taken away. She could no longer see any reason to move on and she lost all will to live. Kate pulled herself even closer to his body and continued to cry as she began to slowly close her eyes and drifted away into a deep sleep.

Several days has gone by and everyone in the pack was searching for the two, all were concerned for their safety. Just as the search party was looking around the base of that cliff, Winston approached the cave entrance and looked inside and saw both Kate and Humphrey. They both looked so peaceful as they were cuddled up next to each other, paws warped around each other and tails intertwined. Winston was standing strong even at the sight of the two lifeless bodies.

Winston turned his head towards Eve's direction and said, "Honey come here, I found them." She quickly rushed towards Winston and stood right by his side looking into the den for the first time. She tried to stay strong like her mate but she plopped down and broke into tears as she pushed her face into Winston's side. Winston sat down as well and into an effort to comfort her, he hugged her, still maintaining his strong poster, but not even he was able to hold back his emotions as a few tears leaked out of his eyes damped his fur. Everyone involved in the search were sitting around the pack leaders as they all began to cry and howl for the lost of their fallen friends.

"It's alright Eve. At least they had each other" said Winston began speak for everyone to hear, "You see, you should never hesitate when true love presents itself as it will change your life forever. You need to chase them to the end of the earth and let nothing stop you. Not even death can stop it as their love for each other will still resemble itself long after their life here on this world."

**AN: I thank you for reading this rather touching story and I hope it has maybe, just maybe changed your outlook on life a little. Don't hide your feelings from the one you think is your true love. Go after him/her and I hope the best for the both of you.**


End file.
